Blackout!
by TamaliaDuckiiLilMizRaynCloud
Summary: This is a self insert, but there are no OC pairings ok, all pairings are normal.Three girls get sucked into a game,what game? Jak2 of course,how do they get sucked into it,their beloved TV,anyway two are missing where are they? so Tenile goes under cover.
1. Chapter 1

__

_****_

_****_

_**Im trying some of these sorts of stories cause i read some awesome ones so yeah and Jak and Dax will be in this story i just dont now when maybe this chap maybe the next **_

"Character is talking"

'Character is quoting'

CHARACTER IS YELLING SOFTLY

**CHARACTER IS SCREAMING THEIR HEAD OFF**

_Character is thinking_

(Extra information you dont really need to know)

_**LOUD PHYSICAL IMPACT!!!**_

* * *

**_Chapter_****__**** 1 The most boring day EVER.**

I woke up, it was 12:36pm "Damn I think im sleeping in a little too late, oh well"

I got up and turned on my ps2 (it has to be like 8 years old now) when the front door opened

"Hello?!" i heard my aunty Jenny say

"In here" i heard my mum say

"That means April is here" i murmured, so i quickly got dressed and went outside

"Hey April" i said with a wave

"Hey Munchkin" she replied

I frowned, why does she call me that? Im not lacking in height, weight, anything really.

"Come on" i said starting to go to my room "im going to play my PS2 wanna watch?"

"Yeah ok" she followed

We sat on my bed as i grabbed my favourite controller (i am a very possessive person) and started the game; it was one of my favourites Jak2; i was about to load my game when Teigan (my sister) walked right in front of the screen (as she always does)

"While you're there turn off the light" she did as i asked

"So whatcha playin?"

I sighed "Jak2"

"But you have finished that like" Teigan paused "200 times"

"No i haven't finished yet"

"How?" she asked confused

"Because it says 105% complete, i take that as a not finished, im guessing it might be out of 120% or something like that" i replied

"Not that again, remember with Jak and Daxter? And the 99% thing"

"Yeah but i was missing ONE FLAMIN PRECURSOUR ORB! I just HAD to find it, and i did so yeah doesn't matter"

"HELLO! I am here too you know, what are yous going on about?!" said an irritated April

"Nothing, dont worry" when i changed my mind and started a new game instead, it was just starting when i heard Teigan and April gasp

"What?" i asked staring at the screen

"Uhhh Tenile do you notice something different?" They both said

"Should i?" i asked

"Well let me explain, you're playing and electronic item correct?" she said as i nodded still looking at the screen "while there's a blackout!" she finished slightly yelling

"Since when?" i asked not believing her

"Since everything else that's electronic ISN'T working!"

"Ok i see your point" i said trying to stay calm "Ahh! What's with April!, April! Are you ok!?" i said worried as my cousin was being sucked into the TV

Teigan grabbed her arm and tried to pull, but it was not working as she too was being sucked in

"TEIGAN!" i yelled grabbing my sisters leg and my bag hoping it would get stuck on something, at this moment i could only see April's ankle, but that soon changed when we were suddenly pulled right into the TV

My heart was racing, i was weightless it felt nice but this is weird and i am worried, i tried to keep hold of Teigans' leg, but my hand loosened, i jerked towards to right of the rift it seems this side was slightly faster as i sped by April and Teigan their faces full of terror and fear, i was sure my face was the same, i dreamt about going somewhere different but not THIS sort of different!

"I see light" i said as i looked backwards, April and Teigan were right behind me on my left, side by side, just out of reach though, i got closer and closer towards the light, i shut me eyes tight but could still feel the burn of the bright light when i felt gravity returning to me, i fell and i just had to say it

**"DAMN YOU GRAVITY!!!!!" **and after falling for 2 seconds later

_**BOOM!!!**_

I hurt all over, it felt like i fell into sand, i was waiting for Teigan and April to come and crush me but they never came

I pulled myself up and it hurt like hell but no bones broken to my surprise

I started to look around, it looked like i was in a dessert, a very big dessert

"Hmm could this be the dessert that Jak is sent to in Jak3?, if so i may be able to find Haven or Spargus" I thought for a second "I'll go to Spargus City" and i started to walk in the direction i thought was right.

----- 2 hours later -----

I sighed

Im so thirsty, i really need a drink of anything

I looked up and saw something very strange

_My house? It's my imagination_

But that didn't stop me checking it out, i walked inside the green house, everything was normal; Bella the dog was asleep; the TV was on so i looked at my room and it was the same as i left it and then i saw it, my box of chocolates

"Yum i wonder what it really is" i sighed i was hungry too but i had no idea what that could be but i could not hold back any longer and i lunged for the chocolates

I bit into the first chocolate it tasted really nice

_Jeez my imagination must be really good_

When i finished, i couldn't help myself to a bottle of water even though i knew it had to be a fake but that didn't stop me

I walked out of the house and continued to go to Spargus City, i kept looking back to see if my house would disappear but when i did it was still there

I was getting bored but still not lonely, all i need was with me

Me Myself and I

----- 3 hours later -----

It was starting to get dark, and i was growing scared, cool and worried so i stopped and got out my book from my school bag and started to write

It has been about 5 hours since i landed here if you're wondering how i know this i grabbed my bag and it had my phone and strangely my charger dont ask me why by the way i am doing this because im bored i am also a very bad writer and speller so if someone dose find this

I stopped, got up and started walking again

God i think im going nuts

I found a nice place under a cactus and laid down and soon went to sleep

----- 7 hours later -----

I suddenly woke up, not because i could hear weird 'bumps' through the night, nope because of what happened next.

I looked in disbelief

How could this be happening!!! I screamed in my mind I must be crazy!!, i mean i did not, NEVER did i think this could EVER happen!!

I still stared

Im in a world where alot can happen, but i never thought something like THIS could happen!!

I did the only this i could do

____

**

* * *

**

**(Me) And i think i will leave it there *giggles***

_****_

**(Duckii) i wanna know!!, tell me!!!**

**(Me) Nope, never!! You'll have to wait**

**(Duckii) Fine.... but you know Dookii won't like not being in the know**

**(Me) I dont care anyway READ AND REVIEW!!**

**(Tamalia) *opens door* Who are you guys?, i dont like people in suits**

**(People at the door) Where Naughty Dogs lawyers, is a Tenile here?**

**(Me) Oops.. ****I TENILE do NOT own ANYTHING that is-**

**(Tamalia) ****Remotely Cool**

**(Duckii) ****OR belongs to Naughty Dog**

**(People at the door or Naughty Dogs lawyers) Ok it seems it has been fixed, good day madam**

**(Me) Thank god anyway RNR bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_A new home_

_**Hello how are you, im going to try and speed things up because i have some great ideas by the way Teiggybear~ Teigan go away you are annoying me seriously and i never said anything about Tenile becoming a krimson guard alot of things in this story have changed, To readers Teiggybear is my sister so i can talk to her like that dont worry :D, same stuff.**_

_Ok if you want to see my disclaimer it is on my profile, i can't be bothered to do them so i am sticking it on my profile, this is the last Disclaimer of my fan fiction life_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Jak and Daxter, if i did i would be rich and the story line and games be WAY awesomer, i also dont own Dear Mr president or I have seen the rain they are P!NKS songs, but i do own Peanut, Unicornaphobia and Tenile as they are my stuffed animals and Tenile is me so i think i have a right to own myself thank you.

Btw im sorry about not telling you some of the gossip, you can be creative.

* * *

_**Recap**_

I suddenly woke up, not because i could hear weird 'bumps' through the night, nope because of what happened next.

I looked in disbelief

_How could this be happening! _I screamed in my mind _I must be crazy!, i mean i did not, NEVER did i think this could EVER happen!_

I still stared

_Im in a world where alot can happen, but i never thought something like THIS could happen!_

I did the only thing i could do

* * *

_**Tenile POV**_

"Hello" I asked slightly stuttering

"TENILE!" came a girls voice as she screamed through the phone, i flinched

"Do you know how long i have been waiting for you to pick up?" the voice continued

"Not exactly... as i WAS asleep!" i yelled back into my phone "And Megan how are you calling me?" i asked

"Oh well my mum finally gave me my phone back, and dont yell at me like that" Megan replied

"Sorry anyway, could you please call me every day?" I asked thinking

"What? Why do i have to do that?" Megan asked

"Dont worry, could you please do it?" I begged

"Ok, I'll do it, anyway i have to go please pick up next time, bye" Megan said as she hung up

"Hmm i wonder how she can contact me, and i wonder where Teigan and April are, I also wonder if i will ever make it to Spargus" I thought aloud as i got up and started walking up a large mound

As i reached the top of the large mound, i saw...

Haven City...

"Haven? I thought i was going to Spargus, and all this time i was going the wrong way?, story of my life, i get sucked into a T.V, go through a rift, nearly break every bone in my body, walk towards Spargus only to find out you were headed for Haven" I sighed "I guess Haven will have to do" I started to run towards the big, metal walls, when i reached them i politely knocked, not really thinking about how they would actually hear my knock.

_Tink_

_Tink_

It barely made a sound, so i tried again

_Tink_

_Tink_

Just as i was about to knock the 5th time i heard tires and turned around to see behind me, what i saw made me panic, there were 5 huge desert nomad cars coming my way, and wait thats not it, behind them were metal heads and the nomads were shooting at, wait for it ME!

I screamed, today's just not my day is it "Open the gate!" I cried desperately bashing the wall so hard my hands were bleeding and the wall had dints in it, Can i die in a game? Was the first thought that came to me head as i bashed the wall, not feeling the pain that i should be feeling because of my palms

By some miracle i was standing right in front of Haven cities gate, AND they heard my desperate cries of help and my bashing the gate.

When the gate opened and i was pulled inside the pain of cut, scraped, bruised and battered hands really sunk in, and it hurts more then slamming your thumb into a car door 7 fold, i was near tears until everything went blank, obviously they gave me the knocking out treatment.

~Later that day about hmm lunch time!~

I awoke with a big head ache, blistered and bandaged palms, which still hurt and my own person stalker, aka Krimson guard at my door, make that 2 Krimson guards

"She's awake the baron said to bring her to him when she wakes" The big dude said

"Yeah, but i wonder why she looks like a little girl, and what is with her strange ears?" The smaller one said glancing at me

I couldn't take it, obviously they weren't allowed to touch me so.. "Um excuse me, sir?" The smaller one looked at me "Yeah you umm i can hear you so dont act like im invisible please it is severely annoying" after i said it i immediately noticed that i was so disrespectful then and i was scared, but to my surprise the dude shock it off, now im really scared why am i so important they would dare even to look angry at me

"Come with us please and dont try to fight us" The bigger dude said coming in and grabbing me

"Well maybe if you didn't touch me i would walk willingly" i grunted as i pulled away, now that i knew they had to be nice to me i sort of got a bit cocky

The guards led me to an elevator where there were about 10 other guards all huddled around someone and when i finally got a glimpse i saw mute Jak, and he looked so scared and i felt so sorry for him, here i am being taken to the baron, but being treated with respect and there he is stuck with Erol and being sent to a chair of doom, when Jak noticed i was looking at him, he turned to face me and i did all i could do, i smiled

Mute Jak smiled back, but my smile was short lived as i remembered the suffering that he would endure, he looked confused as he noticed my hands, i motioned to him not to worry about it, then he looked at my ears, and he shuddered, he probably thought they did this to me, when my hands was my fault and my ears evolutions fault, i suddenly noticed that i had bruises all over my body, and still wore my school uniform and the smaller guard had my bag.

Something about the smaller guard was bugging, he looked familiar but then wasn't, then i focused on his hidden face, noticing for the first time he had tattoos all over his face and really weird red hair, like a carrot top, i looked at his body, he was lengthy and skinny, with a knife strapped to his waist... That got me thinking "omg that's Torn..."

The man that could be Torn looked in my direction obviously he heard me "How do you know my name?" He said sternly and he sounded just like he does when he talks to Daxter and Jak, before i answered his question the elevator stopped and everyone in the elevator got out, including mute Jak and myself

I looked around, glad to not have to answer the question as i imagined my answer 'oh well you know i was sucked in by my T.V and you are actually a computer program and your whole life is a game' I smiled to myself as i thought about the reactions it would get that is until i noticed that i was walking down a row of prison cells with some weird looking people in them, mostly men with loads of tattoos and scares, some had big, bushy, beards, I shuddered at the thought of being left here as we slowed to an unoccupied cell "Um excuse me but aren't i going to see the baron?" i said with a weak smile

"Plans changed, you're going to spend the night in there" The bigger guard said as mute Jak was taken to another room down the hall

"You gotta be joking if you think im going in THAT thing willingly" I said diva like as i pointed to the not human friendly prison

"Well guess what missy the baron doesn't know all the things that go on around here" The big dude said coming closer to my face with his horrible breathe "and dont think for a minute that if you cause trouble i will hesitate to throw you into that cell, now MOVE!"

"I'll scream!" i threatened "and my voice carries" i said in a threatening tone, not really knowing where all this courage was coming from

"Move!" The big dude yelled as he pushed me into the cell and locked it

"Ok but you brought this on yourself" i said as i let loose an ear splitting, blood curdling, mind blowing scream that filled the whole room and burst into the next and carried on, this must be killing their ears as my voice was loud to deaf people, these guys have better hearing, i ran out of breathe as everyone in the room was on their knees begging me to stop and holding their ears in a failed attempt to stop the sound reaching their ear drums

"Well little miss loud, the baron isn't here so if you were trying to get him to hear you your attempt failed" the big dude said as he was cradling his ears and getting up off the ground, while this was happening alot of guards came bursting into the room ready it seems to tackle a medalhead the size of a meteor

"What was that" one of them asked as he looked for the source over-looking the true suspect who looked to young and innocent to have made such a racket, this was thanks to my small size compared to the guards, how battered i looked and how my hair was done it made me look quite younger then i really was.

"This girl here" The big dude dobbed me in, the bum

"Her?" the guard said as he looked at me, obviously doubting that i could've made such a loud noise "well you know what the baron said, she is not to be touched, what did you do?" the guard said coming over to my cell

"I showed her the cell she will be staying in and that's all" The big dude said facing the other guard

The guard whispered something into the big dude's ear, and i couldn't hear them, he then said to all the other guards to go back to their posts, and all the guards including my stalkers left as all the prisoners got up and looked at the 'newbie', or more at my ears as they were an unusual shape, they probably wanted to know why i was so important to the baron, i hope one of them figures it out soon because i dont even know why im so important, and it was scaring me

I sat down on my bed, in my cell that had bars on 3 sides, metal wall, floor and roof, too much silver, when Torn left he left my bag, so i grabbed it and after some fun and colourful words getting it inside the room i opened it

Inside it was my school books, pens, a ruler, white out, bubble gum, yesterdays lunch i didn't get around to eating, my phone, my sisters laptop, my puffer, spray, homework, phone charger, Vaseline, rubber, pencil, timetable, my blue tack, my stuffed toys i got from my friends, and last but not lest my hair brush.

I emptied my bag onto the floor and searched for my math book, which had my friends photos in it, when i got it i grabbed my blue tack, i glanced around and saw my inmates looking at me, i got embarrassed, but continued with what i was doing

I turned around with my friends pictures and blue tack in my hands, climbed the bunk bed in my cell and stuck then on the roof, i knew i would never be able to sleep without the cars speeding past my window, or something to remind me of home.

It took me a while to do it right because of how stiff and weak my body was, when i had finished i put all my things into my bag and put my bag on the top bunk with me as i looked up at the photos, in some of them i saw Megan and Jordan, in others Toni and Stephen, Corey, Dillan, Joshua, Bella, Kyra and my other friends though none except one had me in it as i tried to avoid photos, in the one i was featured in, it had Megan, Jordan, Kevin, other people from my class and my favourite teacher Mrs Bosso

At the thought of my friends i started to feel really depressed, good friends like them were hard to come by, at least i had some things they gave to me still, the toys that were in my bag i got today or yesterday or the day before... i kind of lost track I'll think about it tomorrow, i opened my bag and pulled out a light blue elephant named Peanut, it was from Amy, she got it from America and it was a beanie baby, on a heart shaped piece of paper stuck to her ear, there was a poem it said:

_Peanut the elephant walks on tip-toes_

_Quietly sneaking wherever she goes_

_She'll sneak up on you and a hug_

_You will get_

_Peanut is a friend you won't soon forget_

I pulled out a second elephant it was rainbow coloured, i got it from my friend Megan i called him Unicornaphobia

I placed everything back into my bag except the elephants, i placed them between me and the wall, my inmates were still staring at me i could feel it, i couldn't go to sleep like this it was to quiet, to eerie for my liking so i did something that always reminded me of my friends, i begun to sing softly to myself, at first i just sung random words but then i remembered one of my favourite songs by Pink it was called Dear Mister President

"_Dear Mr. President  
Come take a walk with me.  
Let's pretend we're just two people and  
You're not better than me.  
I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly._

What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?  
Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?  
What do you feel when you look in the mirror?  
Are you proud?

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you look me in the eye  
And tell me why?

What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away?  
And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay?  
I can only imagine what the first lady has to say  
You've come a long way from whiskey and doing cocaine.

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye?

_How do you sleep at night?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Dear Mr. President  
You'd never take a walk with me.  
Would you?"_

I think i forgot some of the words and moved some words around, but it did its job it got me to sleep

~Hmm it is the morning, more info? Ok its... 9am~

I awoke to _Please dont leave me _by Pink, my phone was ringing and i new who it was and i answered it

"Hello Megan" I said half asleep

"Tenile are you dying!" Megan said worriedly

"No why?" I said confused as i sat up

"Well it's just because you haven't been at school for 2 days now and we are all worried about you" Megan said sincerely

"Put me on loud speaker" I said realising my throat hurts just abit

"Ok your on loud speaker" Megan said

"Ok dear everyone who can hear" I started looking for something to say, i decided to tell a little white lie "I have moved away, and i couldn't bear the thought of telling you all and thats it bye" i said hanging up as i heard protests from my friends.

I felt guilty, i was the actress of the group, i could change my expression faster than a Jet plane speeding through the air

Again i could feel the eyes of my inmates looking at me, but then it went away as a bell rang and about 7 squads of Krimson guards came in 2 of which being Torn and Erol, one by one the prisoners were taken away throw the same door mute Jak went throw yesterday

After some time 3 krimson guards came to my cell and entered

"Where are you taking me?" i asked trying to grab something but only managed to make it easier for them to take me as i only grabbed my science book

"To the courtyard for your lunch" One of them replied as they pulled me along

"With other prisoners?" i asked stuttering a little

"We'll of course" another said as if i was dumb

It turns out that some of the prisoners, the not so bad ones, were let out for lunch, i hated this idea as it meant all the prisoners could gossip and they will be able to get to me, what if they hate im because im special?, what if there is an _initiation _or something like that? I was more scared then i was being taken to the Baron.

They led me through the same door as all the rest, into a room with more cells that were done the same as the one i inhabited, 3 sides with metal bars, metal wall, floor and ceiling, bunk bed, toilet, and a table, at the end of the corridor there was a metal door like the one i just passed through.

They led me through said door, into a room with; get this..., MORE cells just like the last room, but this room had an extra door to the left.

They led my through this door too, but i nearly fell as right in front of it there were stairs, how unsafe is that, i let loose some colourful words as the guards stopped me from falling, they probably did this because i wasn't allowed to be hurt, my thoughts were told to be right as i heard someone fall down the steps, obviously they were new too or they would have known about the VERY-steep-and-ridiculously-close-to-the-door steps.

Next we went through a corridor with no cells and nice red carpet, blood red like the uniforms, the floor was marble white tiling, the ceiling marble white too, and the walls were a nice yellow.

"Someone knows their colours" I muttered looking at the REALLY nice room, the guards didn't reply but i know they were happy that i wasn't too much trouble, the girl that fell down the step though, i knew it was a girl when i looked behind me, as she was kicking, scratching, biting, the works, as she saw me looking she glared at me, and i knew why, i was being treated WAY better then she was and she didn't like it, I wouldn't like it so i didn't blame her one bit.

After awhile i finally saw the green light they have in the sky, it was far warmer here then it was back home, the air WAY dirtier though, it took me some time to get used to it fully, i liked it here though, there was not a stitch of silver to be seen, i had, had enough of silver because everywhere i looked there was silver, i now hate that colour.

There was a huge fence around a huge court, most of the court was pavement, and thorugh there was one area that had a tree and table, with yellow flowers I had never seen before, there was no-one there yet.

I walked up to the flower, put my book down and looked at it, it looked alot like a rose, but at the start of the petals there were 8 bigger petals coming out, it looked beautiful, it also had a slight golden aurora around it, like heavenly light came from it.

I heard someone coming my way and i looked up, it was that girl, she had to be around my age maybe a few years older, she was foaming at the mouth and i stood up knowing what would happen as she ran towards me with her fist ready, as she was about to hit me i jumped back with some speed and power, i was shocked at home i would have never been able to dodge that in time, here i was faster and lighter also stronger as i palmed her face, it hurt because i forgot about my battered hands, i have seen a fight before and i know how it works

I was a little shocked still as i kicked her side with alot of power, and as she fell to the ground and everyone came running over to watch the fight i realised something i hadn't before because of how hard it was to move from my injuries, but the gravity here was far weaker than at home, which meant i was stronger than most people here because i had grown up fighting much harsher gravity, i giggled as i knew i was stronger, faster and lighter with such little effort.

Everyone took this differently and thought i was laughing at the girl who was trying to get up, and they all awed at how such a "small" and "young" girl could fight with such power, i also noticed i was smaller than most people in this world my age because i grew up in hard gravity which meant my body would've had to fight harder to grow, gosh im glad im smart and can think all of this in seconds

The girl got up with a bloody nose and was going to swing again, but Erol caught her arm just in time, though im sure i could have dodged it with my new found athleticism, i also let loose a small grin as i thought about it, the girl was taken away to be cleaned up.

I sat down at the table and looked through my science book as the ring that was around the girl and i disappeared, i listened to the prisoner's gossip, some of them were very interesting and made me laugh.

Awhile later someone sat next to me at the table and i looked up, it was the girl, it looked like i broke her nose and badly bruised her face, arms, legs and torso, i immediately felt guilty.

"Sorry about earlier, i was full of envy, anger and jealousy" She confessed

I laughed and she seemed to be taken back by my reaction "Dont worry about it, i would have done the same thing, by the way my name is Tenile, what is yours?" i asked as she seemed to be more comfortable since i seemed to be nice

"Aylar, it was my mother's name" She said with a smile, but i wasn't dumb, she said _was_ her mother's name which meant her mother's probably dead

"Im sorry for your loose, and that is a beautiful name" i said smiling at her, and i closed my science book

"How did you know she was dead?" she asked shocked

I giggled, i am a real piece of work here aren't i, "You said it _was_ your mother's name, most people would have said it _is_ my mother's name" i pointed out to her

"Oh" she laughed a little embarrassed im guessing "anyway why are you here?" she asked getting to the point

I smiled "You first"

"I asked you first though" she argued

"True i asked seconded, but 2 is bigger than 1 in a battle which means i win so you tell me first" I said smiling evilly as she tried to comprehend what i said as it was utter bulldust

"Ok i give in, i was wrongly convicted, as a thief" She said truthfully

"You were locked up because you may have been a thief? Damn" i said shaking my head "I dont know why im here, all i know is i was knocked out and i am supposed to be seeing the Baron" i said as i slightly shuddered at the thought as i had no idea why i was going to him

"By the precursors..." Aylar muttered "And i was jealous of you, now im happy not to be you" She smiled weakly

"Okay everyone back to your cells" Called a Krimson guard as they swarmed out and collected the prisoners

I was collected by the same three guards, they led me though the same rooms and to my cell and i jumped onto my bed and went to sleep as soon as i hit the pillow, knowing that i had at least one ally with me that i can talk to.

Little did i know that when i woke up i would have a new much unexpected roommate...

_**(Me) ahh im so sorry ANOTHER cliff-hanger im starting to think i should change adventure or humour to suspense lol any way Tamalia is busy and Duckii is high so yeah they are not here today RNR or PM me k bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_About time Mr Baron sir_

_**RNR OR PM please and thankyou**_

_**Hello there, i am here again with another chapter, so here it is and im glad i dont need to waste time thinking of a witty comment for a disclaimer**_

_**Instead by the thoughts of my friends i should say just a random, witty comment here is my first since i have put a stop to all my stories, i am focusing on this one its coming here it is:**_

_Today i told my car it's ok for it to tell me it a transformer. It didn't answer. I figure it's just waiting for the right moment. __**That's it :)**_

_**Btw no i wont write Jak's experience through the 2 years, because i dont like writing brutal things like the thoughts i have in my head that i think probably happened, i just have to make it a little funny and i think that would be really bad so that is why i stray away from writing that stuff, but you will see him and hear him later... but dont worry i will keep to the story line once i have established where Tenile, Teigan, Aylar and April stand in this.**_

_**Oh and sorry for the insult Teigan **__**:)**_

**Recap**

"Okay everyone back to your cells" Called a Krimson guard as they swarmed out and collected the prisoners

I was collected by the same three guards, they led me though the same rooms and to my cell and i jumped onto my bed and went to sleep as soon as i hit the pillow, knowing that i had at least one ally with me that i can talk to.

Little did i know that when i woke up i would have a new much unexpected roommate...

Tenile's POV

I awoke to the sound of not my phone but of someone moving in my cell, i immediately sat up, getting a head rush as i did it, i looked all over my cell and saw the intruder

I smiled, i didn't expect this but i also didn't mind it

"Now what are you doing here?" I said getting down off my bed, slightly feeling dizzy, not really looking for an answer

The person in my cell walked up to me smiling, i was happy to see that they were safe and unharmed, yet. **(A/N oh I'm cruel am i not?)**

"Nothing much, i just got moved here actually" Aylar said

"Cool, so what do you want to do?" I asked as she sat down

"I want to ask questions, you can too if you want" Aylar said, she got comfortable on the cold, silver, metal floor

"Ok shoot" i said as i did the same

"Where were you born?" Aylar asked smiling

I didn't see the harm in telling her the truth; i can always say im not from around here so i said "Sydney"

"I've never heard of that city before" Aylar said giggling

"Yeah not surprised it's pretty far away from here, near an ocean in fact" i said giggling myself

"Nice, are there Medalheads there?" She asked tilting her head slightly

"No, none actually, honest" i said as she pulled a face of not believing "That i have seen anyway" I added

"Ok this is quite a personal one so if it hurts to tell me its ok" Aylar said sincerely "Why are your ears like that?" She asked carefully

"Oh that" I said chuckling "This is just a genetic mutation" I lied i have been doing alot of that lately and it was difficult

"Oh ok thats good, i thought that they were chopped off or something" She said but i sensed alot of its ok if you dont want to tell me i wont poke around in what she said obviously she didn't believe me, i wouldn't believe me either "Is there anything else?" i asked

"No not really is there anything you want to ask me?" Aylar asked me kindly

"Yeah there is, tell me about your family and your old life before this" I gestured to the prison we were in

"Ok" Aylar said smiling

"Well i was born in March the 25th, i have 10 brothers and sisters most being half, their names are Lisa she is my half sister, Abbey she is also my half sister, Kyle he is my full blood brother and so is Ben, Tess is my full blood sister, then there is Amanra she is my half sister and then Samuel he is my half brother, Hanara she is my half sister, then Ipolo he is my half brother and then little Fred he is also my half brother" She took a breath before continuing.

" i lived with them all and my dad Greg in a small apartment block room 76 floor 2, Lisa is 20 and has a fiancé he's nice and his name is Leo, Abbey is 18 she also has a boyfriend i dont like him but he is ok i guess his name is Tobin, then Ben who is 17 he has a boyfriend too i love him he's so nice his name is Troy, then Kyle he is 15 he has a girlfriend named Melinda she's nice too, Me im 14 i am single, Amanra 12 she is single too, Samuel 8 he is single, Hanara 6 she is single obviously all my little siblings are single so yeah, Ipolo is 6 years old and is a pain, then little Fred 2 years old and is adorable and thats about it really" She finished

"Well now i feel like i know alot more about you and you have a gay brother?" I asked

"Yeah but we dont care there nothing wrong with that i just wish we had enough money to not have to live in a small apartment i mean Lisa, Abbey, Ben, Kyle and i all have 2 jobs each or i used to have 2 jobs, but i dont care i just want to be back home even if it is squashy" She sighed i felt sorry for her she seemed like a nice girl

"Ok if the Baron wants me for something important and he needs me or something like that then i will put as one of my rules that you are to be released ok?" I said smiling

Aylar nearly fainted at the news i gave her "You would do that for me?" She asked nearly crying

"Yeah well im feeling soft, but im not always so nice" My stubborn side said trying to protect my pride i rolled my eyes at myself when suddenly i was on the ground because Aylar had tackled me because she now loved me for my kindness "Ok ok please get off me i hate being touched" I said slightly whining at her as she got up and said sorry

"Its ok i dont mind, well i do but yeah you know" i said trying to make sense as my phone rang and i answered it

"Hi Megan, what's the time?" I asked already knowing who was calling me

"Hey Tenile how are you and the time? Ok it's-" there was a pause as she looked at the clock "10am" She said proudly

"Megan stop calling me while you're at school what if you get into trouble?" I asked as Aylar was obviously getting curious

"Oh who cares, so how's your new school?"

I froze, i forgot about that "err its nice, lots of silver" I said as i looked around my cell trying to think of more to say "um do you want to talk to Aylar?" I asked as i looked at Aylar pleadingly

"Ok" came the reply

"Great" i exclaimed into my phone, then i covered the speaker "Ok just speak into this here" I pointed to the phone "And tell Megan about your school that you go to, dont mention Medalheads or Zoomers ok" I said as i handed her the phone

"Hello?" Aylar said as she looked at me worriedly

"Hi there my names Megan what's yours?"

"Um Aylar"

"Hmm nice name, so how's your school?"

"Ok, how is yours?"

"Shalvey, Sucks as usual since Tenile is gone"

Megan was playing the guilt card on me, i just knew it, i took the phone off of Aylar "Yeah well we have to go to class now, bye" I said as i hung up so she couldn't make me feel worse then i already did, next time i get sucked into a game im taking her with me.

"Who was that?" Aylar asked as she got up

"My friend Megan from Sydney" I said as i checked the time, it was now 11am, _we spent 1 hour talking to Megan? Well time just seems to slip away here doesn't it?_

"So do you know when we get food?" I ask as i tried to remember the last time i ate

"Well i dont know, i think we only get feed once a day" she answered sadly because if this is true then we will have to wait a LONG time before we could eat again and i could see that we were both VERY hungry considering that we wasted our last eating time fight and wasting energy.

"WHAT? You can't be serious i am a growing girl i NEED and WANT food right NOW!" I groaned and complained for a little bit more since i already sounded like a spoiled child might as well make a HUGE noise while im at it.

"Maybe if i scream again they will give me food" i pondered then it hit me "Wait i didn't eat my school lunch" I ran towards my bag and pulled everything out of it, by the end i had made a huge mess in the cell "Now it looks like my room" i laughed at my lame joke "And here it is, of course it was at the very bottom of my bag, the very last place i looked" i opened the bag in it was

I pulled out my sandwich with vegemite on it, yum, my tiny teddies, also yum, my apple, triple yum and my extra special banana muffin "MY MUFFIN!" I exclaimed holding it up as if it were a price-less statue made of materials more fragile than glass

"What's a muffin?" Aylar asked as she examined MY muffin closer,

I froze "Could it be that this poor girl had never ever had the delicious experience of a beautifully made, cooked just right Australian banana muffin with sprinkles added by my mum on top, put in a sweet smelling mini box that was decorated with a nice white ribbon? Could this world be so horrible as to have NEVER invented such a master piece? EVER!" i pondered out loud, i could see that Aylar had no idea what i just said since it was so fast i nearly stuffed it up

Aylar was looking at me strangely; she was speechless "Err what i meant was I personally haven't heard of a muffin" she smiled weakly

"Oh well in that case" i broke my muffin in half and handed one half to her "That means you haven't tried one yet too"

Aylar looked at her half and slowly ate it, her eyes sparkled slightly "this is really nice" she said smiling

"Well be grateful, it is the only one I've got" i frowned, why couldn't mum and Mrs Masters come into the game with me, oh and Mrs Masters shop too that would be nice, i smiled at my thought

"So what are we going to do? When will the baron come and your fate decided?" Aylar pondered

I sighed "I dont know but hopefully soon, i haven't used the can, i mean toilet for 4 days or something like that" I said as i eyed the silver slab they called a toilet

"But the toilet is just over there" Aylar pointed to the slab

I nearly collapsed "You really expect me to use THAT!" i pointed insanely at the slab "Now with all these strangers! No way in my life will my butt EVER touch that silver slab" i said my eyes nearly falling out of their sockets

Aylar laughed at what an idiot i was being "Your funny" she said struggling to breath, she stopped when the door that lead to the next room opened, Torn and Erol came walking in towards our cell

"Oh no i dont like how their walking, their walking like two men on a mission" i said as i quickly put EVERYTHING in my bag, that includes trying to push Aylar inside it, much to her dismay, i knew that they were coming for me and i didn't want to leave anything behind that i might need later

"Tenile stop it please, i am NOT going to fit in this bag of yours" Aylar protested and tried to get her head out of my bag

"Turn into a contortionist and you will" i said grunting to push her in when she kicked me, ME!

"I said stop, i can't go you know that, stop being a fool" Aylar said getting up and looking at me caringly as Torn and Erol opened the cell door and told me i was going with them.

I started walking very slowly when a hand grabbed my shoulder, it was Aylar "Be careful" She said as Erol grabbed me and lead me through the door in which they emerged from.

Torn and Erol lead me to the room i went through before, and the door after that and turned left i shuddered as i remembered the VERY-steep-and-ridiculously-close-to-the-door steps that i nearly fell down yesterday, Erol and Torn tightened their grip, while i was just about to piggy back one of them i REALLY didn't trust my feet at the moment.

When i safely got down the steps we entered the same hallway as before, i silently admired the hallway again it was beautiful, but this time i didn't go through the door that led to the courtyard, this time i was led left, this hallway had one difference every once in awhile you saw a picture of guess who the baron himself, i just HAD to ask

"Excuse me but does the baron go through this corridor, often?" I asked silently snickering and my joke

Torn answered and obviously he did not get the joke "Yes why?" he added a small glare at me, obviously he was waiting for the answer he had asked a few days ago

I smiled "No reason... And maybe later" I answered the demand that had to have been on his mind for a long time.

I looked at Erol for a second he was confused i smiled again i love inside 'jokes'

They suddenly jerked me towards the left and up one flight of stairs, then another and another and another and another-

(2 hours later)

And another and another till FINALLY they stopped at a door that could only be opened via key card or small bomb whichever one you feel most comfortable with.

Erol pulled out a blue card and swiped it, the door opened and we walked inside to find ourselves in another hallway but the difference with this one was there were MILLIONS of portraits all featuring baron Praxis and there was only one way to go, forward to a golden door, jeez the designer sure did like gold didn't he.

"Go in there" Erol said sternly as he opened the door

I walked in and he closed it behind me, i was all alone

I looked around my surroundings, the carpet was a greenish colour it was fairly old as some areas were worn out and ripped, in the centre there was a desk, and I smiled when I saw the very thing that all business people seem to have on their desk

I ran up to it and pulled one of the five metal balls on it and it swung inward hitting the other, in turn that one hit the next and so on, i giggled softly, i love these things

I turned when i heard the door open, it was the baron, the baron walked past me and sat at his desk as if i wasn't there, and he then motioned for me to sit in one of the seats that I didn't see when i first came in because i over looked them.

When i sat down i got nervous, like when i was at Mr Cullen's office with Megan, but this time i was scared because back then i knew why i was there, but i didn't know why i was here.

"Now is your name Tennile?" The baron asked looking at me

There were a few problems with this picture, one of them was he said my name wrong he said it like 'the Nile' without the 'h', the second was he thought he knew my name, how did he know my name the only person who knew it in this building as far as i knew was Aylar and she wouldn't have said anything to the baron so i lied again

"No" i said looking as truthful as i could get myself to "I am her sister Teigan" I felt sick like i was going to throw up, why did he want me, why am i so important to him, my hands were shaking, my skin was becoming more paler then usual "why?" i asked curiously

"Well" the baron was trying to hide something, "Do you know where you are at the moment?" he asked, it seemed to be a test of some sort i didn't get what he meant when it hit me, maybe he is trying to see if i am who i am, it seemed that he knew i was not of this world so i played as Teigan is, dumb

"No, i have no idea and i want answers" I demanded, if i was going to be Teigan i better start acting like it

"Well" The baron seemed glad that i seemed to be Teigan "you are in Haven city, my name is Baron Praxis and i need your sisters" he paused "help to make this city better"

It all made sense, he wanted my knowledge of the game which meant he knew that he was a program and is thinking that Teigan knows nothing about the game "you need Tenile?" i pulled the best face i could before bursting into laughter, it all hit me in one go

I am in a game where everyone is bigger and half of them weaker then i, they all have awesome ears, have flying cars, eco, gods that actually exist and here i am having an intelligent conversation with a computer program that thinks i wouldn't be able to see through his innocent claims about wanting to make the city better with my knowledge of it, that is the story of my twisted life right there

I covered up the laughter by saying "you need a kid like my annoying sister to make this place better, it looks fine to me" the last bit about the city seeming fine was the biggest lie i have told today

The baron cleared his throat to tell me to shut up "Do you know where your sister is?"

"Mr Baron Praxis-"i started but he interrupted

"Baron"

"Baron, if i knew where my sister was i would be there with her"

The baron nodded "right well would you like to help us find your sister?" he asked

"Please!" i exclaimed, i wonder why he wants Teigans help to find me maybe when he does he will use me as a hostage, i silently snorted at my thought, me a hostage never.

"Good your training will start in a few days" the baron sat back in his chair

"Wait" i said standing up and leaning on the desk "i want a few things done before i help you" i paused so i could think up how i would word this because im not meant to know much about this world "first i want the girl named Aylar to be set free, second i want to pilot, third when you find my sister and my cousin i want to be the first to talk to them, and finally i want a good room not a crap one, got it?" i said demandingly looking at the baron

"Done, training can start in a few days, of course and i will need a description, floor 1 room 3 on the right" the baron seemed to be serious about the situation, good this should be easy but i spoke too soon.

"But i have some rules too, first you will be polite, second, you must choose a team, third you must learn the phonetic alphabet, fourth you may have to share the room with another guard if we get anymore and finally you will wear the right uniform from now on"

"Fine" i said but then i remembered another thing "can i have this?" i asked as i grabbed the object i played with earlier

"Go ahead take it" the baron turned around so he could look out the window that looked down on the good part of the city

When i left the room i retraced my steps and found a sign that said:

_Floor 20_

_Barons' office._

"Ok so he said floor 1 room 3 on the right didn't he, so nineteen floors lower" i mumbled as i jumped down the stairs with such power that i skipped all the stairs, i sighed "I love this planets gravity"

After jumping nineteen times in whole i saw another sign that read:

_Floor 1_

_Gym_

_Girls' quarters_

_Garden_

"Cool they have a garden on this floor and a gym" i looked at all the doors the doors to my left were numbered differently to home, they had those symbols that you saw sometimes in the game and of course i can read symbol "great" i muttered slightly turning my head to the right "now i need to learn how to spell words like they do, i can barely spell in English" i said about to give up when i noticed something, i could understand the writing, i pulled my head up and then i couldn't understand it when i realised

"The writing looks like English words when i tilt my head because its English letters written on their side, thats awesome" i tilted my head again and saw two number 3 doors facing one another, i opened the door marked 3 in the right of me and found a nice room, there were 2 beds, a mirror, piano though what a piano was doing there i didn't know, bookshelf, 3 cupboards, 2 desks and window.

"This room isn't half bad" i said as i put my bag on the bed next to the window, the ball thingy on the desk closes to my bed and closes to the piano "Now to show my talents as a pianist" i sad dramatically.

I played 'I gotta feeling' and 'Prelude' i liked those two songs on piano, and it helped that i knew 'I gotta feeling' off by heart and i was learning 'Prelude'

When i had enough with the piano i looked at the window, it was dark already "Jeez i lost time again" i muttered as i climbed into my bed it was very comfy and warm the result was me sleeping like a baby the whole night.

_I awoke to my light turning on; it was my mum "Tenile get up its time for school"_

"_What? But i was at the palace and, what this can't be happening i did not just dream that up, did i?" I climbed out of my bed sadly, my dream was so real that i was sure it was real; i looked at my Play station_

"_You sent me into Jak2 right?" i asked not really expecting an answer from the electronic device_

_When i finished getting dressed i walked out of the house skipping breakfast, i had to think about my dream, sure it was just a dream but it was so real and exciting; i wanted to be back there to all the interesting stuff and the unknown, not here where i can guess what's going to happen_

_I sighed loudly as i reached school, it looked like a prison, gray stone walls; tiny windows most had tiny bars on them, and to top it off the school had a huge fence around it to add to the prison image_

_The day went the same as it always did, except every now and then someone would bug me by asking "What's wrong Tenile?" and i would put a fake smile on my face; look up and reply "Nothing" with my sweetest voice, and even my friends thought i was telling the truth, well so i thought_

"_Tenile Bryce stop right now you twit" it was Megan the only person that could get an inkling about what i was feeling_

"_Yes?" i asked planting the smile on my face again_

"_Nu-Poohnu!" Megan cried to me angrily_

"_What? Why did you say that!" i said slightly insulted, i was the only friend she could trust then she says she hates me! No way, i have stuck by her so many times_

"_Tenile how am I suppose to help you for a change if you lie to me and hide your feelings?" She said_

"_You're not, i can handle things by myself" I said as i turned on my heel and left "Sorry Megan but i will get over it in my own time" I called as she just stood outside the gates and watched me run off_

_When i got home i put everything away and went to my desk, pulled out paper and a pencil, then i started drawing; nothing in particular_

_When i agreed with myself that the drawing could not be up-graded any further i looked at my window, it was dark so i went outside to the lounge room it was 9pm i should be in bed i thought as i changed without having dinner, and lay in my bed_

_I thought about my dream and how really it was but my thoughts were swept away when i was taken by sleep._

_**Dream time ends!**_

I was awoken by movement in my room, i didn't show that i was awake i just listened the person came closer to my bed and i did the only thing a girl in my position would do, i punched them right in the face knocking them out, then i turned on the light to see who the intruder was.

_**How was it? I had fun writing most of it though i admit it did go a little slow in the middle, and im sorry i tried i really did but i just HAD to leave i tiny cliffhanger, the chapter went i little longer then expected because i added the last paragraph after the dream because i wasn't sure if you all would know that there is another chapter after this one so yeah, **__**PM me or RNR please your advice is always taken into account.**_


End file.
